


All that glitters

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, New Year's Eve, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: When Tom surprises you with a very expensive big gift on New Year’s Eve your friend Sebastian, who’s always been in love with you, witnesses the whole thing and feels jealous and embarrassed because he got you a much simpler gift.(This was based on an Imagine on Tumblr)





	

‘Sebastian! You’re here!’

He turned around to see her walking over to him, the sight of her took his breath away. 

She wasn’t wearing a festive gorgeous dress like most women here tonight, no jewelry or glitter on her, just a simple black pants and deep red top. It only made her stand out even more to him.   
Her hair was a bit more curly than usual, there was a happy little twinkle in her dark eyes and her face lit up in a bright smile as soon as she saw him.

God she was beautiful. There was no way he could do this, not tonight. How was he supposed to do this? 

She was his friend, it could ruin everything. What if she didn’t see him that way? What if it would make everything awkward between them?

What if he lost her?

‘You made it,’ she opened her arms to hug him. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to put his arms around her shoulders and pull her into a tight embrace. 

He felt her hands softly caress his back as she hugged him and he briefly closed his eyes. Her body felt so warm and soft against his and her perfume was a mixture of sweet and intoxicating, enchanting him even further. 

He would give anything to stay in this moment a little longer and just hold her, but she broke the hug first, leaving him no choice but to release her from his arms.

‘I wasn’t sure you’d come,’ she said with a smile.

‘Did you think a bit of snow would keep me away from you?’

She kept her hands on his chest while she looked up into his eyes,’ I’m really glad you’re here, Seb.’

‘Me too,’ he put one hand back on her waist to keep her close,’ listen…I know this is a party and many people need your attention tonight, but is there any way we could talk?’

She nodded her head,’ Yeah sure, what’s up?’

‘Well…there’s something…I want to…it’s just…well…’

The words didn’t come, there was too much chatter around the apartment, too many people, and her eyes were so mesmerizing, he couldn’t focus on anything else.

‘Seb?’ she asked while she looked deeper into his eyes,’ Is everything okay?’

‘You look really beautiful tonight,’ he whispered in a sigh. 

He didn’t dare look at her to see her reaction but she leaned into him and smiled. 

Her hands grabbed his shirt while she bit her lip but when she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder.

Before Sebastian could say another word she was out of his arms and her attention turned towards her friend. The woman was giving her a big grin while she pointed towards the door,’ Your boyfriend’s here.’

‘He’s not…my boyfriend,’ she shook her head but Sebastian noticed the blush on her cheeks while she looked at the man who was walking up to her.

‘Tom!’ she smiled and welcomed him with the same hug she gave to Sebastian.

Sebastian stepped back with a sigh, and just like that all her attention had gone from him to the other man. 

Thomas. 

Just the mention of his name put a bad taste in Sebastian’s mouth.

He couldn’t bear to watch as she kissed the tall handsome British man on the cheek and smiled at the words he whispered into her ear.

Sebastian knew she liked him, her and Tom had been friends for a few years now, a little longer than he had known her.   
He knew for sure Tom was interested but it seemed both him and Tom were stuck in the friend zone and they were both too scared to do something about it.

Until tonight.

Seeing her with Tom only encouraged Sebastian to stick to his plan. He was going to tell her tonight, he had to. His growing feelings had been slowly killing him this past year. He needed to tell her just how much she meant to him and how he longed to be so much more to her than just a friend.  

All he needed was a few moments alone with her. And right now Tom was in his way and it didn’t look like he would leave her side any time soon.

Sebastian decided to grab a drink from the kitchen and try and enjoy the party while he waited for his chance. 

When he made his way back to the living room a little later he heard a few people gasping in surprise. He moved closer to see what all the fuss was about when he saw her and was stopped in his tracks.

She had her mouth covered with her hand in shock while she held a big shiny key in her other hand. Tom stared at her with a proud satisfied grin on his face.

‘Tom, I can’t…I can’t take this,’ she shook her head in protest but she couldn’t stop smiling and Sebastian noticed Tom’s hands comfortably resting on her waist.

‘Yes, you can,’ Tom insisted,’ I want you to have it.’

‘This is too much!’

‘Nothing is too much for you,’ he lowered his voice, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them but Sebastian stood close enough to hear every word.

She was still shaking her head in disbelief.

‘You keep complaining about having to take two trains to work, and all the delays,’ Tom explained,’ this way you can sleep in a little longer every morning and make your way to work on your own terms.’

He pulled her a little closer to him, piercing her eyes with his while he gave her one of his charming smiles.

She bit her lip,’ I don’t even know what to say, it’s a fucking car, Tom.’

He laughed,’ It’s your car now.’

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily,’ Thank you, thank you so much, I love it.’

Sebastian stepped back, the sight of her being so affectionate with Tom was starting to make his stomach turn.

A fucking car!

How was he supposed to compete with that? Not only was Tom taller, more charming and blessed with a much sexier accent than him but tonight he was playing on a whole other level. 

Sebastian knew he was no match for him, and the gift he got for her was not enough, she deserved so much more.

The small amount of self confidence he had been building throughout the night was quickly slipping away from him.

He couldn’t tell her, not after this, there was no way she’d pick him over mister fancy pants over there.

He stayed at the party a little while longer, chatted with a few other people and had another drink.   
But he didn’t succeed in getting close to her again, Tom still hadn’t moved from her side and had his hand on the small of her back the entire time, marking his territory.

It was clear Tom was not going to leave that spot and when that clock hit midnight in a few hours all he had to do was seal the deal with a kiss and she would be his.

Sebastian knew he didn’t stand a chance, all he could do was stand by and watch it happen.

The thought of having to witness them kiss was too much for him to bear. He put down his drink and made his way through the crowd, rushing to get out of her apartment but not before leaving his gift under the Christmas tree. 

 

***

It was after 5 o’clock in the morning when the last quests had left your apartment.   
You and your roommate Tina were cleaning up the kitchen when you noticed there was one unopened present still underneath the Christmas tree. 

You made your way over and noticed it had your name on it.

‘Tina?’ you asked,’ Do you know who left this?’

‘Oh, it’s from Sebastian, I think he just left it there because he didn’t want to disturb you.’

‘Disturb me?’ you asked confused.

‘You and Tom looked pretty cozy all night.’

‘Shit,’ you sighed. 

You knew Sebastian wanted to spend some time with you tonight and you had wanted the same thing, but then you got distracted by the party, and Tom, and the car.   
You had completely forgotten about Sebastian and the thought of him feeling neglected now put a lump in your throat.

You opened the present and felt your heart sink even further. Your fingers gently caressed the hard paperback of the book in your hands, the title putting goosebumps all over your skin.

‘So what did he get you?’ Tina asked curious.

‘It’s a book, Where the wild things are, it’s…this was my favorite book when I was a kid,’ your voice was shaking,’ I can’t believe he remembered this.’

You opened the book to take a look inside,’ oh my god…it’s a first edition.’

Tina looked at you with a big smile on her face but it faded when she noticed the tears in your eyes,’ What’s wrong?’

‘I used to read this every night when I first came to New York,,’ your voice was coated in tears,’ my aunt took me in after my mum died and this book…this book was my one way of keeping mum close to me after she was gone. She used to read it to me every night before she got sick.’

You were crying now and Tina put her arm around your shoulder to comfort you.

‘Hey, there’s a message in here,’ she pointed.

There was a little piece of paper stuck between the pages, you immediately recognized Sebastian’s handwriting.

‘I can’t read this, please?’ you sobbed and you handed it to Tina who read the message out loud:

’She’s always here with you and she would be so proud to see the amazing beautiful woman you’ve grown into. This is for every time you get homesick, or you feel alone and just want to hide away from the world for a bit, this book will be your safe place and your comfort blanket and it will always be there for you. Happy new year, I feel so lucky to have you in my life. Love, Sebastian.’

Your heart was beating fast and you saw the tears glistening in Tina’s eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand,’ oh my god, this is the absolute sweetest thing I’ve ever read!’

‘I need to see him, now,’ you smiled through your tears and rushed to grab your jacket,’ I’m sorry to leave you alone with this mess but…’

‘Fuck this mess, go, please, go!’ Tina smiled and she pushed you towards the door.

‘Wait,’ you quickly grabbed something from the counter, the big shiny key from your new car that would bring you to Sebastian’s doorstep in no time.

***

Sebastian opened the door with sleepy eyes and messy bed hair after the incessant knocking woke him up.

‘Yes, what is it?’ he sounded annoyed until he saw who was responsible for the noise and all his irritation faded instantly.

She was here, in front of his apartment, wearing a warm winter coat and a big scarf, a few white snow flakes melting in her curly hair and a small blush on her cheeks.  
She looked out of breath, as if she had rushed over here.

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked confused.

‘I…I wanted to…I…,’ this time she was the one stuttering and struggling to find the right words, which only confused him more.

‘Did something happen? Are you alright?’ he asked worried.

‘I’m fine, Seb,’ she nodded her head and took off her scarf,’ I just came to thank you for your gift.’

He hadn’t noticed it before but her eyes were red, it looked like she had been crying.

‘Why didn’t you give it to me in person?’ she asked.

‘You seemed to have your hands full, I didn’t want to interfere with that and…’ he swallowed his words and avoided her eyes. He didn’t want to come off as the jealous friend and he definitely didn’t want her to take pity on him.

‘Seb,’ she shook her head in a sigh and moved closer to him.

‘It’s okay,’ he smiled but it was obvious to anyone, especially her, that he was pretending,’ Look, I know you like him, I didn’t want to be in the way, I thought it better if I just left.’

‘There’s nothing going on between me and Tom,’ she stated,’ I mean…he bought me a fucking car.’

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the face she pulled.

‘But my love is not for sale, Seb,’ she then added more seriously and she took one last step closer, putting herself right in front of him,’ I don’t look at Tom that way.’

His heart was pounding in his chest when she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his.

‘Your gift, that book,’ she spoke softly.

‘It’s just a book,’ he mumbled, he was unable to hide his nerves now she was this close to him. 

‘No, it’s not, you gave it to me because you know it’s not just a book, you know what that book means to me.’ 

He bit his lip nervously,’ It’s not a car though.’

She pulled his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes,’ I don’t care about the car.’

She shook her head and he watched as her lip trembled when she spoke the next words,’ Yours is the most beautiful gift anyone’s ever given me, Seb.’

She leaned her head against his chest and put her hands on his stomach, begging for him to hug her and she sighed a breath of relief when he finally put his arms around her and held her tight.

When she hugged him closer he could feel both their hearts racing. Part of him couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that she was really here, in his arms.   
But then he felt her hands caress his shoulders and his back and her warm breath tickled his neck as she breathed him in.

‘Sebastian?’ she whispered.

‘Yes?’

She looked up into his eyes,’ Happy new year.’

‘Happy new year,’ he leaned his forehead against hers while he caressed her hair and closed his eyes, trying to get over his last bit of nerves and do what he’d been waiting to do all night, all year, but even now he was afraid to take that next step.

He needn’t be because she softly ran her fingers through his hair before she leaned forward and kissed his lips.


End file.
